


The Decision Point

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Ensemble Cast, Gen, The Cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Cell is ready to spring into action.





	The Decision Point

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeeeeeeeew boy. So I've been doing a few story challenges that are taking a lot of brainspace, but I'm taking a break to finish this by the end of the year (and it's almost done, so maybe more like winter in general). 
> 
> I'm raising a new kitten who is living in my office currently. This is cutting down on my writing time.

_We have to go and get them_ , Jeremy says when they have connected enough of the dots--the babies in the fires are like Sam.

Of course it’s Sam. And he would have been the first to say this, but Jeremy beats him to it because he’s lived the horror of his own family and the scars are in some ways still fresh.

They try to keep giving Jeremy as much respite as they can, as any loving family should, but it’s not enough, never enough, to undo what has been done. 

Max understands, someone who hangs in the background and doesn’t intercede much. There’s this feeling Max exudes that he didn’t expect for anyone to notice him, for anyone to stop the torture.

Seeing Jeremy for the first time, their mental connection makes sense to Max.

In some ways Jeremy is one of the strongest telepaths, and it makes complete sense.

Max, Sam, Doug and Dean provide a strong cover for Jeremy. Bitterness doesn’t take hold where it could, because Max and Jer have the family they need. 

And when Jer speaks up, they know it’s serious.

Max nods. “It’s the next cycle. If we have a chance to stop it, we have to.”

“Exactly,” Doug says, nodding. Slowly a plan is forming, a cluster of minds working the puzzle.

*~*~*

Sam and Dean are there in the darkness when the next fire lights, and they get everyone out of the building--every single one.

It’s when they see this with their own eyes that they redouble their efforts. They’re going to find the fire starter and they’re going to stop whoever it is in their tracks.

If it’s the last thing they do.

*~*~*

They keep putting the case together, finding the links. No one has died yet despite the best intentions of whoever is acting against these children to hurt them.

They’re so close now to cracking it, to finding the culprit, that they taste the possibility like smoke in their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Max! :D


End file.
